The Truth Is
by emogirlS2
Summary: Naruto is a freshman attending Konoha High. The person he despises the most is also the person he's follen completely head over heels in love with. What's a blonde to do? SasuNaru Rated M


I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Though I wish I did cuz that would be freakin awesome!

Naruto was sluggishly making his way to Konoha High. He did not really care too much for school; he did not really see the point of it all. The way his life was going, he did not think he would amount up to anything in life. So why try?

People in his school seemed to have that same idea in mind, including most of his teachers.

Most of his peers at school treated him as if he was some kind of street rat. Sure, he was an orphan, and he did not live in the most fancy of apartments, but he was no damn street rat.

To be perfectly honest, the only reason he goes to school is to hang out with his friends. After all, he was the leader of their little 'gang' they called Kyuubi. They were not the kind of 'gang' that did drugs or ran the school or anything like that; they just thought it would be cool to name their group. Ultimately, they nominated him to be the leader.

Naruto walked into the crowded halls that were Konoha High right as the ten-minute warning bell rang. He weaved his way in and out of chatting and gossiping students before pulling open his homeroom door and stepping inside.

The class was empty because there was still five minutes left and most of the students rushed in at the last minute. Not that it really matters considering his math teacher was always at least 15 minutes late to class. Naruto on the other hand liked to come early so that he could enjoy the peace and quiet before everyone comes rushing in. Not to mention the fact that none of his friends are in his homeroom class so he tends to be fairly quiet during this period.

The blonde walked over to his favorite seat in the back of the room by the window, flopped down in his seat, and turned his gaze out the window.

There were a few reasons why this seat was his favorite. One, his seat was right next to the window so he could watch what was going on outside instead of having to listen to his boring math teacher go on about proportions and ratios.

Two, it was at the back of the room so he could lay his head down and sleep without being caught so easily.

Finally, in this spot he had a perfect view of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was gay, and everyone knew it too.

He has been in love with the Uchiha since elementary school; but of course, the Uchiha was completely oblivious to that fact. After all, they were natural born enemies. Why, he was not one hundred percent sure. Sasuke always seems to have that I'm better than you attitude. Something that always pisses Naruto off to know end, causing numerous fights and quarrels.

Now I know what you're thinking. How can you fall in love with someone that you seemingly hate? The answer to that question is still a mystery to Naruto himself. All throughout their school years together, they never got along. When a teacher paired them up together, it never failed for them to start arguing and then end up rolling around on the floor trying to beat each other's face in. This would ultimately land them in detention.

Therefore, to say the least, they spent quit a lot of time with each other. In addition, although they would never admit aloud, they know more about one another then anyone else.

Naruto was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as the door to the classroom was pulled open and a figure with dark hair stepped into the room. Their eyes met and the blonde's face automatically lit up into a bright crimson.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Like what you see Dobe?" I asked with a smirk plastered across my face. Naruto's face grew even redder and he sneered back at me.

"Why would I be looking at you Teme!?" I frowned and slid into my seat- conveniently located in front of the Dobe- and turned to stare out the window.

I herd Naruto sigh and slide down farther into his seat so that his forehead was resting against the desktop. I exhaled deeply, ever since I can remember Naruto and me have never gotten along very well. Something I can never figure out why. We never agree on anything and most of our arguments turn into full out wrestling matches in the middle of the classroom. Despite my hatred for him, he's the one I fell in love with. Cheesy I know, but what can I do? I have fallen in love with a complete moron!

The final bell rang and the rest of the class came rushing into the class taking their seats and talking about the latest gossip going around. I snuck a glance at Naruto out of the corner of my eye and almost had to stop a nosebleed. Naruto was asleep on the desk, head in his arms with a content look on his face. His mouth was partly open and his bangs were falling in his face. He looked adorable, childlike. I smiled to myself and turned back around. Naruto will be mine, whether he likes it or not.


End file.
